Exploiter Orb
| faction = Corpus | planet = Venus | tileset = Orb Vallis | type = | weapon = | abilities = | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = | baselevel = | spawnlevel = | codex_scans = | other_drops = Unknown }} Exploiter Orb is a large Raknoid creature found patrolling around the Temple Of Profit within the Orb Vallis. It is currently unknown how to initiate fighting with it. The Exploiter Orb is one of three known Orbs, with the Profit-Taker Orb being at rest on top of the Enrichment lab, and an unnamed Orb that is currently in a coolant lake near the Spaceport and Orokin Dig Site. The Exploiter Orb, when provoked, will surround itself with a winter storm. It has several vents across its lower body which spray jets of ice, and an underbelly turret. Approaching it currently is highly dangerous, and combined with its current invulnerability until further notice, not recommended. However, it is slow and follows a set path, so it is easy to avoid. Notes * Though a codex entry for the enemy is yet to be added, one can use a synthesis scanner with the Data-Parse widget to identify its various health types. ** Curiously, this has revealed that while the main body of the Exploiter Orb has alloy armor, its underside turret possesses Ferrite armor. * A major difference between the Exploiter Orb and its other (active) counterpart, the Profit-Taker Orb, is that the Exploiter Orb's legs are a part of the main body – the Profit-Taker Orb has separate segments for its four legs and the main body. The Exploiter Orb's legs still can be marked with waypoints, though. ** However, the four vents (Left-Fore, Left-Aft, Right-Aft and Right-Fore) are separate parts, and can be marked with waypoints. * The Exploiter Orb will always be level 50, regardless of the mission level it is fought on. * Although the Orb follows a set path, its legs will try and put themselves on logical surfaces. This can lead to the legs and some of the main body clipping through the ground. Behavior The Exploiter Orb has a set path that it will follow, taking it in a loose circle around the Temple of Profit. It will climb over terrain, mountains, and across roads. It does not attack other Corpus enemies. It is constantly making noises, regardless of it's aggressive state. It does do contact damage. Upon a player getting the Orb's attention, it will begin spewing icey vapor from the jets mounted on it's underside, creating a snow vortex around the Orb. This also signifies that the Orb will begin to actively attack the player with it's many other attacks. The snow vortex has many interesting properties, though: *Upon entering the vortex, the player will gain a similar aura around themselves, although much smaller than that of the Orb. **While this aura is active, 4 Icicle projectiles will spawn at the edge of the player's aura, staying in place for a few moments before homing in on the player, doing a small amount of damage. This will happen every few seconds. **The player will also take a miniscule amount of damage every ~2.5 seconds while they have the aura. **The hud has no mention of whether or not a player has this aura. *The vortex makes for quite the visual obstacle, being nearly opaque at times. *The vortex around the Orb will block bullets, projectiles, and some Warframe abilities. *A cloud appears directly above the Orb while the vortex is active. The Orb has many other attacks, such as: *'Main Laser:' Acts as similarly to a beam weapon, and does an immense amount of damage. Fired from the belly-mounted turret. Has enough "ammo" to last ~4 seconds before needing to "reload" for ~10 seconds. Will target a single player and track them until they reach cover/leave range. *'Ice Vents: '''The vapor pouring out of the Orb's vents will deal a medium amount of damage and give the player a cold status effect that lasts for 5 seconds. It will constantly refresh until the player leaves the vent-stream. *'Homing Icicle: Although already mentioned above, the aura that the player has while within the snow vortex will spawn 4 icicle projectiles, one after the other, which will stay in place for a few seconds before homing in on the player, doing a noticeable amount of damage. *'''Hull Lasers: The green spots that dot the sides of the main body of the Orb are all hull-mounted Laser turrets. The Orb will use all of the mounted lasers that are on the side that a player is on. The Orb will stand up on it's legs before this attack, which involves the lasers moving around randomly. Tips *When farming the enemies around the Temple of Profit (more often than not, for Sola Toroids) it is recommended to stay on the Temple grounds or within the temple, as the Orb will rarely come close enough to reach the player with any of it's attacks. *It is recommended that you stay in a place where you can constantly see the direction the laser turret is facing, and moreover to be constantly moving. Akin to the eye of a hurricane, staying underneath the Orb is a good way to stay safe from most of it's attacks while being able to see the Mounted Laser. See Also *Profit-Taker Orb Patch History *Introduced. }} Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Update 24 Category:Fortuna